A Souls Home
by immj
Summary: -Just an Idea I had -Darker days were seen, but this had pushed him over his breaking point. He could no longer hide it, no longer take it, and decided to let someone else have the fun in his shoes. - - Not Slash -May Seem rushed in a certain part, but that's for later effect :3


**Im MJ.**

 **Welcome to my little idea i had and wanted to see if it could be explored.**

 **I love all types of ideas and suggestion along with criticism to help me become a better writer.**

 **Note what you are about to read is a crossover**

 **\- This shall in theory be AU since it is a crossover. - Now if you don't like that, please don't read that's all I ask-**

* * *

 **The Beginning to a Bright and Darker End**

* * *

The Goblet of Fire had chosen him; He was to compete in this tournament or lose his magic.

Lose everything...

He didn't care about that,

 _No,_

He cared about how he was accused and ostracised by everyone once more.

He was always either their hero one moment, or the villain when the slightest inkling of something horrible has been done. They were quick to blame the very one they praised not even moments ago; even his closest friends, both Ron and Hermione had done the same.

He was used to Ron turning his back on him out of petty jealousy, but Hermione had always, _Always_ stuck by him... and when he confided in her of how he didn't do it, along with needing her the most now, she turned her back on him.

Oh, how much it stung, it made his very soul crack, knowing the one person he felt he could trust the most in the entire world turned her back on him and sending apologizing glances for doing so, but never would she speak to him, nor stand up for him, nor even tolerate his presence anymore.

 _He was angry,_

 _Scratch that he was beyond angry_

He was ready, He had went and dug up the book he had found in his first year coming into the magical place.

He later found out that Riddle had given him the book hoping to see if he could be tempted, having found out about that when they spoke during the Philosopher's Stone incident when they met at the end of his first year.

Even after his supposed defeat to Harry, Voldemort praised and even remarked how drawn and in tune with the darker aspects he was to the darker arts, and that he could teach him and mentor him, but he had refused and they had the battle where Quirrell was disintegrated and the shade Voldemort's spirit passed through him; afterwards he never sought the book ever again and buried everything deep down inside.

But he was broken now, he had nothing he wanted to live for, and he certainly didn't care about his life, so why not let someone else have their fun with this life and he can be with his family.

As he prepared the ritual, he felt the energy around him swirl as he increased his magical output and focused it into the ritual runes below him. He focused on what type of soul he wanted to inhabit his body, the book originally was to take the traits of others while taking the knowledge the soul he summoned had, but instead of him doing it, he was going to let it go the other way.

He Wanted someone _dark, maniacal, ruthless, cunning, but intelligent_ ; his magic sent out the search through the multiverse and he found his target who had the closest thing to magic, that was the closest universe in the multiverse near his own universe. He started tugging the soul into this realm, and seeing as it had just died it would come easily.

The winds around the Chamber he was in started whipping around like a storm; while blue and red energy surrounded him, then started to flow into his body. He felt his soul starting to leave his body while he felt the other soul enter him, before everything on his end faded out after hearing a bang.

After a blast of magic blasted outwards, it retracted back towards the body of Harry Potter.

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _"Kurama, you feel this too?" Naruto, a man with spiky black hair that went to his waist, ruby red eyes that held such intelligence and passion in them, while he wore the armor of his ancestor, Madara Uchiha. He was pacing back and forth, muttering things, when he felt the knowledge flow into his brain, which made him just grunt and produce thousands of clones of himself to decipher these memories he was just given._

 _After about 5 minutes, they had all but disappeared, when he started laughing, a cold laugh that held mirth in it, scaring Kurama just a bit._

 _"Oh, this boy, this brilliant, cowardice boy!" He spoke as he turned to Kurama and flowed the knowledge into him, who than also started releasing a dark cruel laugh_

 ** _"This boy has no idea what he has done, has he!"_** _Kurama bellowed out with another brutal, cold laugh._

 _"Kurama it's time to have a world where we are truly kings!" Naruto exclaimed in awe of this stupid boy, who was so utterly brilliant. "Kurama I shall be seeing what other things i can find out about this new world that this child never thought to do." Getting an affirmative, he left the mindscape._

Waking up he made sure he had everything on his person, everything this Harry fellow had, and nodded to himself, and came out the chamber into the chamber with the large basilisk. He sighed, at a waste of life of such a magnificent creature, before he felt something inside him compel him to walk forwards towards the snake's head and lay a hand on top of its nose, he released his magic into the creature and is seemed to be healing it, and before his very eyes the basilisk regenerated and came back to life.

 _/Massster~ Issss~ that you~/ Came the Snake's voice. /Yessss~ I have come back to take what wass rightfully mine, my magnificent friend/_ He replied back in parselmouth as the snake slithered back into the tunnel it came from, when he, or Harry killed it in his second year here, which he was seriously impressed, seeing as the kid had no training whatsoever.

Walking out the Chamber of Secrets after summoning Clones to explore every nook and cranny of the place for anything useful. He came out of the girls bathroom, and leisurely walked down the halls with a predatory gait in his step, and a fire in his now emerald green eyes.

He bumped into a girl, she was in a blue uniform that he recognized as the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She seemed to be about his age, with silvery-blonde hair that seemed to shine, crystal blue eyes that seemed to show adoration in them and unfathomable amounts of darkness in them, which was something he found intoxicating, if not desirable in them, Her lithe body was slender and supple and oh so delectable to his eyes.

He let out a breathy gasp, which made the girl smile slightly, as he helped pick up her books.

As he picked up the last book, she started small talk.

"'Ello, my name is Gabrielle Delacour." The lovely witch spoke with a soft accent, while her voice seemed to make his heart have a warm feeling swirling around it . He let out a breathy sigh, as he stared into her eyes, the sheer darkness hidden behind those gorgeous crystal colored eyes.

"Harry, Harry Potter, Miss Delacour." Harry spoke back charmingly, flashing a heart warming smile at her, as asked if she would like a tour of Hogwarts.

"Oui" As Harry put the book into a bag he conjured wandlessly, and carrying it, as she wrapped her arms around his, along with pressing his arm into the middle of her bust.

They strolled all along the halls of Hogwarts and made a stop to the broom closet too. He didn't know why, but this girl made him actually want more of her, and he was always good at getting what he wanted the most.

This beautiful girl she would be,

his _Dark Queen._

* * *

 _Walking into the Great Hall, he seemed slightly distracted, but had a smile on his face, which many took notice too which seemed to irk many of them._

 _Malfoy, also followed by Weasley came hurling insults, while no teacher, nor student seemed to come to his defence, making a slight frown come to his face._

 _"So Potter, it seems the fame has clearly gone to your head." drawled Malfoy, while most snickered, but again made no move to comment back._

 _"Yeah Potter, We have already decided on it and have banned you from ever stepping foot in the Gryffindor Tower, making many laugh, but few gasped, included one Minerva Mcgonagall._

 _All eyes focused to him, when he started to slowly chuckle, which turned into full blown laughter; calming a bit, while a few chuckles escaped here and there._

 _"Oh, have you now?" he asked smoothly with a slight eyebrow raised. Ron basking in the attention nodded._

 _"Oh yes, we even had it made to where you can only come back if you publically apologize for being a disgrace to gryffindor!" he was laughing uproariously along with most gryffindor's and most slytherin's. Scanning all those around, he started smirking while stepping a bit closer to them both._

 _"Funny, that me, banned from Gryffindor, for being what, a disgrace... you say..." He paused as he seemed to think of something really funny if the chuckles that escaped were any indication. "Tell me." Harry drawled as circled around the pair and stopped in front of them once more. "What makes you worthier than myself Ronald?" Asked Naruto, smirking slightly._

 _"Well for starters i'm not a filthy cheat like you, and for second i'm not a fame seeking prat who wants more fame and money." This caused more than a laugh to escape him as he was wheezing, making Ronald's face start to match the color of his hair._

 _"Ya know, I been fascinated with the wizarding world and their legends, ever since I joined this world for my first time ever when I was eleven, but their was always one that drew my eye, one about a sword..." this made many stop, and the pureblood to freeze while looking at him, but he prevailed onwards with his story. "This sword was told to be in stone, told to wield mystical powers for it's rightful owner..." many were now entranced, but slightly apprehensive._

 _"See, this sword, was told to be King Arthur's very own sword..." he paused, when Ron spoke up showing his stupidity amongst everyone here._

 _"What's this got to do with anything, you bloody git!" which only made him smirk wider._

 _"Well, remember second year Ronald, remember what I told you about how i saved your sister from a Shade of Voldemort, while also slaying the 60ft basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, yet everyone was all happy and go lucky, while i sat there in the hospital bed alone, half dead, from the fang that pierced me, and only being saved, just a hair short from death, by a phoenix; Yet, you wanna know what i used to kill it with, oh wait i told you i believe..." He said with a shark like grin, making many extremely nervous._

 _"You didn't say anyth- Oh Shit!" he shouted, "You called upon a sword, through the sorting hat?" This made most gasp. Nodding he reached his hand out, and called forth the sword. This made every student gasp, while most professors seemed surprised, while Dumbledore seemed to be resigned, seeing as he let it get to far ahead to stop this from happening._

 _Inspecting the sword, but also the symbol of King Arthur and his legendary blade Excalibur._

 _Raising the sword he looked all around the hall. "If I am not worthy of this blade, the blade that came to me in my time need, to save this wondrous place, filled with such vermin insects here, than I, Harry James Potter, call upon the powers of this blade, for when the time comes this blade shall not appear in your moment of need!" He shouted before stabbing the sword into the ground of Hogwarts, before getting up from his kneeling position and noticed the awe and horrified features._

 _"Remember this day vermin, the day you all will soon remember and will forever haunt you all for all eternity." he silkily spoke as he chuckled as people made mad dashes to get to the sword and claim it as their own. He just casually strolled out of the Great Hall while whistling a show tune he heard once on the radio_

* * *

As he leisurely walked, he had sensed and heard her coming, which made him happy.

 _ **"You're going soft!"** Kurama growled out, and without breaking stride _

_"Fuck off you furry, this girl, have you not felt it, the pull towards her, the darkness inside her eyes, the warmth near her" Which made Kurama snap shut, knowing his partner's life._

 _"She's special, this is something I was denied Kurama, something I longed to feel... why try to do what Konoha did to me?' Naruto asked with a cold tone, making Kurama scoff. **"YOU ARE IMMORTAL DIPSHIT!"** He bellowed out, this time making Naruto scoff. "Now I know for a fact you have no fucking brain, you useless fox."He calmly spoke as he turned and lwaved his hand, showing memories, memories of his clones to be exact._

 _Which made the fox release a cruel belly laugh._

 _ **He said nothing as he came back to reality**_

Still in stride, to see Gabrielle to be next to him in step,with her arm wrapped around his waist and concern flashing through her eyes.

He conveyed back through his eyes and felt more than saw her relax into his side as they walked out to the black lake and taking a seat on the grass watching the giant squid swim around in the lake in silence.

* * *

 **Remember this is Fanfic, so the Sword is changed and it will come out in later chapters why ;3**

 **Love ya readers,**

 **MJ**


End file.
